Secret Love
by Safi4lyfe
Summary: This crazy, dramatic love story is about a girl named Sonia dreaming about her love she's never seen, but one day finds him unexpectedly... Also a humorous story. Also, this story is inspired by... a movie that I really love. Hehehe! BY THE WAY, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'M WRITING A STORY SO I'M NEW TO THIS!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Love…

Chapter 1

*Sonia's Dad's P.O.V*

"New York City, the greatest city in the world. For 15 years I've been living here, and for 15 years I've been walking down the same street, I'm still not used to this place but one day I'll go back to my family… I'll return to Europe." said Sonia's dad.

*End of her dad's P.O.V.*

He walked to his store and prepared for opening. He got a phone call, "Yes, I'm here safe and sound hun." he said. "Ok good, have a good day." Sonia's mom said, smiling. Sonia's 12 year old sister Hazel was eating her cereal and giggling. "Why is my little Hazel laughing to herself over there? Hmm?" Sonia's mom said. "Mom! Everyday for 15 years dad has been going to the same place everyday and you still call him to ask if he's safe and sound!" said Hazel. "Ugh, you wouldn't understand! It's a habit, a bad habit." her mom said smiling. "Wow, nice mom." said Hazel. "Ok now hurry up and don't miss that bus! I ain't driving you!" her mom said. "Ok bye mom! See ya later!" said Hazel.

"Sonia!" her mom called. The window was wide open and the wind was flowing through her hair. She looked out the window with dreamy eyes, she smiled and bit her lip. "This is the first time it's happening in 18 years, some stranger I've never seen comes to my mind." said her mom, reading her diary. She ran to her mom, "Mom! That's my diary! "So what?" said her mom playfully. "No mom! Only I can read it!" said Sonia. "Aww, c'mon that was so funny, I wanna read some more!" said her mom. "Heck no! This is a private diary!" said Sonia. "Why hide anything from your mother? When a girl gets older, her mother become her friend! Now, c'mon, show it to me!" her mom said. "Ugh, fine… you won't tell anybody, right?" said Sonia. "Never!" said her mom. "Promise?" "I promise" said her mom. "Ok fine, I'll read and you're gonna listen. Ok?" said Sonia. "Uhh? Fine." said her mom. Sonia sat on her bed and opened her diary. Her mom sat across from her and was ready to listen. Then she turned around, feeling a little embarrassed. "Ehem… this is the first time it's happening in 18 years, some stranger I've never seen comes to my mind. He's like a shadow before me. Deep dreamy eyes want me to give myself up. When I look into my hands, I see his face there… but who is he? His soft breath brushes my skin, I can still smell his fragrance on me… yes, it's happening to me for the first time in 18 years, I've never seen this stranger that comes to my mind…"

Sonia walked to her window and looked out in a daze… she was dreaming of that face she's never seen. "Wooooooooow!" said her mother. She walked up to her and snapped her fingers. "Sunny! You've been writing real good!" Sunny was Sonia's nickname. Sunny smiled and looked down. "This boy seems nice! Who is he?" "Mom! I've never seen him before in my life!" "So there's no one! Well no wonder! Girls don't find boys like that nowadays… and you dream of a boy you've never seen? Crazy girl…" said her mom. They both laughed. Her mother left her room and closed the door. "No mom… this isn't a dream. I may not have met him or seen him… but he's out there somewhere.

The dream boy's name is Chris. It is shown Chris playing a football game. He is the leader of the team. He jumps and dodges everyone. He wins the game. He yells out "Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh!" and all his teammates go to hug him.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Love…

Chapter 1

*Sonia's Dad's P.O.V*

"New York City, the greatest city in the world. For 15 years I've been living here, and for 15 years I've been walking down the same street, I'm still not used to this place but one day I'll go back to my family… I'll return to Europe." said Sonia's dad.

*End of her dad's P.O.V.*

He walked to his store and prepared for opening. He got a phone call, "Yes, I'm here safe and sound hun." he said. "Ok good, have a good day." Sonia's mom said, smiling. Sonia's 12 year old sister Hazel was eating her cereal and giggling. "Why is my little Hazel laughing to herself over there? Hmm?" Sonia's mom said. "Mom! Everyday for 15 years dad has been going to the same place everyday and you still call him to ask if he's safe and sound!" said Hazel. "Ugh, you wouldn't understand! It's a habit, a bad habit." her mom said smiling. "Wow, nice mom." said Hazel. "Ok now hurry up and don't miss that bus! I ain't driving you!" her mom said. "Ok bye mom! See ya later!" said Hazel.

"Sonia!" her mom called. The window was wide open and the wind was flowing through her hair. She looked out the window with dreamy eyes, she smiled and bit her lip. "This is the first time it's happening in 18 years, some stranger I've never seen comes to my mind." said her mom, reading her diary. She ran to her mom, "Mom! That's my diary! "So what?" said her mom playfully. "No mom! Only I can read it!" said Sonia. "Aww, c'mon that was so funny, I wanna read some more!" said her mom. "Heck no! This is a private diary!" said Sonia. "Why hide anything from your mother? When a girl gets older, her mother become her friend! Now, c'mon, show it to me!" her mom said. "Ugh, fine… you won't tell anybody, right?" said Sonia. "Never!" said her mom. "Promise?" "I promise" said her mom. "Ok fine, I'll read and you're gonna listen. Ok?" said Sonia. "Uhh? Fine." said her mom. Sonia sat on her bed and opened her diary. Her mom sat across from her and was ready to listen. Then she turned around, feeling a little embarrassed. "Ehem… this is the first time it's happening in 18 years, some stranger I've never seen comes to my mind. He's like a shadow before me. Deep dreamy eyes want me to give myself up. When I look into my hands, I see his face there… but who is he? His soft breath brushes my skin, I can still smell his fragrance on me… yes, it's happening to me for the first time in 18 years, I've never seen this stranger that comes to my mind…"

Sonia walked to her window and looked out in a daze… she was dreaming of that face she's never seen. "Wooooooooow!" said her mother. She walked up to her and snapped her fingers. "Sunny! You've been writing real good!" Sunny was Sonia's nickname. Sunny smiled and looked down. "This boy seems nice! Who is he?" "Mom! I've never seen him before in my life!" "So there's no one! Well no wonder! Girls don't find boys like that nowadays… and you dream of a boy you've never seen? Crazy girl…" said her mom. They both laughed. Her mother left her room and closed the door. "No mom… this isn't a dream. I may not have met him or seen him… but he's out there somewhere." Sonia ended.

The dream boy's name is Chris. It is shown Chris playing a football game. He is the leader of the team. He jumps and dodges everyone. He wins the game. He yells out "Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh!" and all his teammates go to hug him.

Chapter 2

Chris is a rich, wild, and care free boy that loves to hang out with his friends, while Sonia is a respectful girl that obeys her parents. Sonia is just in a daydream. On the other side it shows Chris car racing, bun jee jumping, and doing other crazy thing with his homies.

Chris partied a lot at his house last night and he feel asleep next to his indoor pool. His house was trashed. His alarm on his watch went off, he looked at the time and said "Oh shit! I'm late!" He ran to his room and got dressed in a hurry. He quickly put on his graduation gown and ran outside to his white Lamborghini. He said to himself, "Ugh, Chris how could you be late to your own graduation?! You got hungover last night and forget you had graduation!? *Sigh*" He arrived at graduation and sat next to his two homies. JJ (One of Chris's homies) said, "What Chris? Late for your graduation?" "Ugh shut up, you know I partied hard last night and got drunk!" said Chris. Next to Chris was his other homie Tony, short for Anthony. Tony was shivering out of fear and biting his nails. "Hey, whats up with him?" said Chris. "Oh, he's scared that he failed. The Principal is doing something new this year, he's gonna announce the names of the people that failed college!" said JJ. "Oooooohhh..." said Chris. Chris nudged Tony, "Hey, good luck man!" Chris said, making fun of him. "Huh? Oh yeah, thanks man." Tony said, paying no attention to Chris making fun of him. Chris and JJ laughed. "HEY! Good luck!" Chris said again. "Thanks, thanks." said Tony. The principal was giving his speech and at the end there was one more thing he said, "AND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE HISTORY OF THIS COLLEGE WE HAVE A FAILURE, AND THAT PERSON IS... CHRISTOPHER BROWN."


End file.
